


The Rise of Solo

by KaylaSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSolo/pseuds/KaylaSolo
Summary: FIX IT FIC FOR TROS. Spoilers ahead, beware. This will fix certain scenes in the movie, then will continue as an actual story. Read and review please! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Rise of Solo

Hi! Im Kay. I hated how the ending turned out in TROS, along with other minor details. Once i fix everything about the movie, i will continue the story. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy! (P.s Sorry about the short chapters, they will get longer i promise.)

Scene when Poe and Finn get back from lightspeed skipping  
Rey sprints down the hill, meeting Poe at the bottom. “Why is the Falcon smoking?” She exclaims.  
‘I lightspeed skipped the Falcon.” Poe replies.  
“You WHAT? You can’t do that in the falcon, it overloads the hyperdrive!” Rey yells angrily  
“Well i just did it.” He replies, stomping off. Finn comes up behind her.  
Rey spins around. “He angry?”  
“Dameron? Always.” Finn replies.  
“Go talk to him. He’s your boyfriend anyway.” Rey says, gesturing in the direction Poe had left in.  
“I will.” Poe reappears as soon as he left, heading in the direction that leads back to his room. Finn nods and runs off after him. “Dameron!”  
Poe stops and turns. “It’s me.”  
Finn catches up to Poe, grabbing his shoulders and pulling the pilot towards him. “What is your deal? We got the information, and we are home safe. Did i do something?”  
Poe exhales. “No you didn’t. I’m just upset because every time we do something good, we are beat back ten times more. I’m sick of being told what to do. Im sick of hiding behind our little base.”  
They stop walking, and for a moment Finn doesn’t know what to say. Then it clicks. “Come here hotshot.” he says, pulling Poe into a small closet/storage room. He shuts the door, turning on the light. Poe has a small smile on his face as he pulls Finn into a kiss. Finn runs his hand through Poe’s mop of black hair, enjoying the break, though he knows it won’t last long. Soon enough they’ll have to go back to life on the base, and hopefully the two will get more missions together. The two come apart, and Finn pulls his boyfriend into a hug. “Let’s go back to the room and sleep for a bit. Force knows we need it.” Poe nods tiredly in response.  
They drag into the room, and Poe immediately falls face first onto the bed, before adjusting to give Finn more room. The two used to have two separate bunks, but the top one was taken to give more beds to the rebels. Not that the two cared obviously, as it gave them the little boost that they needed to advance in the next step of their relationship. Soon they both fall asleep, tired after a long day.


End file.
